Heritage of the Clans
by Zephyra Altana
Summary: Even among geniuses there are those who break all preconceived notions of what was thought possible. It may be by nature or nurture, via good genes or targeted augmentation, or through sheer chance or opportunity. The clans of the ninja world are not exempt from this. Follow a few such individuals and their trials as they try to reach their dreams.


"I heard you had to move him out of the orphanage." Jiraiya said to Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of Konoha, "What happened?"

"Unfortunately it seems the council is very bad at keeping secrets. Even S-class ones under the penalty of death." Sarutobi responded after dropping his pipe and releasing a smoke filled sigh "Putting people to death for it wouldn't help the situation in this case at all considering I seem to be the only person in the village with any goodwill towards the boy."

"You know the job I do is too important to leave for the sake of one child" Jiraiya replied.

"It wouldn't hurt to drop in on him once in a while." Sarutobi said as he leaned back in his chair "you are his godfather after all and I think it's about time he knew that there was more than one person who cared."

"You really think that's a good idea considering how often I'm away?" Jiraiya asked "We're still trying to clean up the mess with Orochimaru after all."

"Yes, it should do more good than harm in my opinion" Sarutobi said "and to be honest the more I think about it the more I like the idea."

"Very well" Jiraiya replied "Where is he now?"

"I gave him an apartment" Sarutobi said scribbling an address down for the toad sage "One more thing. You can tell him about Kushina and let me know how he reacts. It's still far too soon to tell him about Minato but if you're going to tell him you're his godfather he's definitely going to pester you for more about his family. That should at least be enough for him for now."

"Wait, I'm going to tell him I'm his godfather?" Jiraiya complained as he shifted his weight onto his other foot "I thought I was just going to drop in, give him a pat on the head and be done with it."

"Jiraiya, be serious." Sarutobi said handing over the address "Consider this an order if it makes you feel better. It wouldn't hurt to teach him a trick of two seeing as he entered the academy not too long ago either"

"Yeah, fine" Jiraiya said as he hopped out through the open window much to the irritation of the Hokage.

* * *

Sarutobi was not the least bit surprised when early the following morning a redheaded bundle of joy burst into his office with a face splitting grin and quite an armful of goods.

"Gramps!" he exclaimed as he plopped himself in the chair opposite the Hokage and unloaded his cargo on the old man's desk "I met my godfather yesterday. He also told me about my mother and taught me these really cool ninja tricks with a kunai and gave me a whole bunch of scrolls. He said he'd teach me more if I mastered everything in the scrolls"

Hiruzen looked at the six scrolls that had been dumped on his desk just to be safe; a history of famous clans of the elemental nations, chakra control for beginners, ninja weapon basics, a history of Konoha, Basic ninjutsu for Academy students, and taijutsu for beginners. All required reading for academy students at one point or another except for the first scroll which was probably thrown in there so he would know more about his mother's clan and the fact it wouldn't hurt to have an idea of the specializations of the various clans both in and out of Konoha.

"This looks good." Hiruzen said to the boy "Now make sure you learn hard so you become a great ninja someday."

"So Jiraiya-san told me about my mother and how cool she was" Naruto said keeping his smile in place "but I think he forgot to mention who my father was." He finished looking expectantly at the Hokage and Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at the child's attempt at manipulation.

"Sorry, can't tell you until you're older" Hiruzen said taking a puff from his pipe as he answered the unasked question.

"That's so unfair!" Naruto yelled as he began to pout and Hiruzen couldn't help but smile.

"How about we make a deal?" He said moving closer to the boy "I'll tell you as soon as you make chūnin. How does that sound?"

"Promise?" he asked and after the Hokage's nod promptly gathered up his scrolls and headed for the door "Just you wait. I'll be a chūnin in no time. Then you'll have to tell."

* * *

"Gramps" Naruto said as he entered the Hokage's office "I know you're quite busy and probably have better things to do with your time but there's an academy jutsu I've been having trouble with and I was wondering if you could help."

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork to regard the boy. "What jutsu was this?" he asked as he dropped his quill and placed a hand under his chin.

"The clone technique" Naruto replied "Mine never seems to come out right."

"Show me." The Hokage said gesturing to the boy with his other hand.

A hand seal and technique pronouncement later and he was flanked by two pale sickly looking caricatures which lasted all of five seconds before collapsing into nothingness.

Hiruzen sighed "Why don't you ask your teachers to help you with this?"

"I just thought it would be better to come to you, old man" Naruto replied, his expression switching from exuberant to downcast almost immediately as he was reminded of the unreasonably negative reaction of the general populace to his presence.

Hiruzen's hand moved up to his temple as he sighed. He was partly to blame for the boy's predicament and fixing it had been the reason for his talk with Jiraiya a few months prior. While the sage had yet to drop by to visit the boy again, the reports Hiruzen had received indicate that the boy was still working hard. He could provide a little extra help to push the boy closer to his dream.

The problem with the boy's clones and Hiruzen was disappointed that the academy teachers either didn't notice of didn't feel the need to give him the extra help needed. With his vast reserves of chakra he ended up using too much causing the technique to be unstable. He needed a more rigorous chakra control regime to bring himself up to par with his mates and pretty much everyone one else in control since they had less chakra in general to work with. It was very possible for him to have very good control, Hiruzen himself remembered the first Hokage who despite his monstrous chakra reserves greater than that of the strongest tailed beast had better chakra control than every single medic nin in Konoha, the supposed pinnacle of chakra control around.

"Come back in the evening and I'll have a few things prepared for you" Hiruzen said after briefly considering what the boy would need. He sighed after the boy left knowing he had just agreed to more paper work.

* * *

"Gramps" Naruto said as he entered the room for the second time that day "Do you have them yet?"

"Yes" Hiruzen said as he grabbed three scrolls from his desk. He took a look at the labels then picked one and handed it to Naruto.

"This first scroll details the tree climbing technique" Hiruzen said "The main problem with your clones is that you are using too much chakra and need better control to use such techniques. Mastering the contents of that scroll should help improve you control."

"I already know how to climb trees though" Naruto said as he looked quizzically at the scroll.

"Just read the scroll and you'll understand" Hiruzen said as he handed Naruto a second scroll "This is the water walking technique. I suggest you learn this after you have a decent grasp of the tree climbing technique."

"Whoa" Naruto said excitedly "Water walking sounds really cool."

"And this" Hiruzen said holding up the final scroll "is the Shadow Clone Technique. Before you say anything I will not give you this scroll unless you promise me one thing. You will never teach anyone this technique. It's a forbidden technique that would kill anyone who uses it without enough chakra. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, gramps" Naruto said gulping "Don't teach the technique to anyone otherwise they could kill themselves"

"Good" Hiruzen said as he handed him the last scroll "You can learn this whenever you want and it should actually help with you training in chakra control. You'll know what I'm talking about if you read the scroll."

"Thanks a lot gramps" Naruto said as another one of his face splitting grins lit up his face.

"Now run along and be a good boy" Hiruzen said as he ruffled the boy's bright red hair which reminded him so much of the boy's deceased mother.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Naruto**

This story came about as a result of my pondering on what it would be like if Naruto had all the various techniques which members of his clan had displayed throughout the series and how the story would change as a result. There are going to be a few slight differences but those will come as the story progresses. I was actually a bit pissed when Karin showed she could use chakra chains because that was the only ability he was getting from his mother. Note that he will NOT be getting the rinnegan despite the fact that Nagato had it as it was not an Uzumaki clan ability.

**Sasuke**

In the first draft of the story, Sasuke was not going to get any changes in his move-set and the story was called Heritage of the Whirls. However, the more I thought about it the more I felt that he should get some changes as a rival. As such. Sasuke will also be getting Uchiha clan techniques and a few things I hope are a surprise and as such will not be mentioned here. I have actually not decided on whether or not I will be incorporating their most recent power-up (The Hagoromo power-up for clarification just in case they get more down the line) though I must admit I probably will since I really like Naruto's even if I find Sasuke's a little meh.

**Hinata**

After I decided to tweak both Naruto and Sasuke, I couldn't help but feel the last member of the group would be too behind and needed a little help as well. There's honestly not much I could do with Sakura or rather there's too much I would have to do to put her on the same level and I don't feel comfortable with that. Tenten suffered from a similar problem though actually not as bad as Sakura with the amount of legendary weapons floating around. Ino does belong to a clan and her clan abilities have a lot of potential but to be honest I like a bit more flash. Hinata fit the role more and was the perfect candidate who could show the maximum capabilities of a clan. She will obviously need a little help to keep up with her power house teammates but that will show up later.

**Other**

A lot of characters will be getting their move-sets tweaked (currently all for the better) including both protagonists and antagonists. There are a lot of other things I would like to get into but this author's note is long enough as is so I will mention one more thing**. I have no intention of writing any romance in this fanfiction whatsoever. If that is the reason you are here and you choose to keep reading then don't say I didn't warn you.**


End file.
